For our survival
by Tammy Two Paws
Summary: A plan, and a situation that may as well bring an end to all life. "Are you ready?" "I wouldn't be here if I was going to ditch you now." The future of life in the hands of two boys. T, may be M later.


**AN: Yes, it's another story. Please don't blame me; I'm just a simple writer that follows where my very weird and psychotic mind lead. That aside. WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY… Which I hopefully have found a name for by the time the first chapter comes out. Okay, to be honest, I'm not sure where this story will go. It may be dark Naruto, evil Naruto, gray Naruto, good Naruto, insane Naruto Etc. And I also don't really know where this story will end, where the plot starts, or what characters will do what. The bad parts about ideas coming from dreams, because when the best part comes, you get awoken because of something…**

**Herpderp, don't worry. This story will (Hopefully) be better than it sounds like… Hopefully. *dives into cover.*…*Pops out.* Oh, there will most likely be a lot of dialog. At least in the prologue. *Hides again.***

**PS. I feel like laughing like an idiot for being too lazy to change the scene-change-stripes-of-doom. (Patented of course.)**

**Disclaimer: …What? In an alternative universe, I DO own Naruto… Too bad I don't live there. *Grumbles about unfinished dimensional teleportation device.***

"Blablabla" Talking… 'Thinkthinkthink' thinking… *Soundsoundsound* Err… sound, like snorting.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was night in the elemental countries, and in a street of the village hidden in the leaves, two people were seen walking, the darkness of the night covering their features.

"Are you sure it will work?" Said one of the persons, the voice a slightly deep monotone, revealing that the shadow is male.

"There's a ninety-nine percent chance that it will succeed, and one percent chance that I will bring the doom to wherever I am when I do it. Hopefully, I'll survive." Said the second one, his voice lighter than the first one.

"The implications of the consequences are pretty dire, but hopefully, the underlying work and the plans we have made in case of the improbable backfire will work."

"Heh, yeah. Luckily enough, it's still asleep, but I have a feeling that if things get to out of hand sometimes in the future, it WILL awake. If that happens, we need a way to lock it in."

The first one raised his hand to his face, seeming to adjust something. "Of course, that is easier said than done, but if I know you right, you will find a way to do it. I must say that I am a bit more worried about the possible chance of interference from some sources though. Some of the news I have gotten is quite… troubling."

"Really? Do tell."

"By what I have understood, the grave robber is beginning to suspect that something is going to happen. He doesn't know what, nor does he know who, but he has somehow got a clue towards our plan. We are trying to find the rat. The skin-changer is planning an invasion towards you-know-where in about a years' time. Nothing mayor, but it is a possibility that he may disrupt our plan by chance. The remnants on the other hand are still looking for a last member for their cause, and they seem to have trouble locating most of the carriers. They know about three, and only two of them are clarified as found. The fox, the raccoon dog, and the slug. Fox and dog is clarified, while the slug is located somewhere between fire country and water country."

A hand ran through the other ones hair. "That's not good." He mumbled. "Tell one-eye to lay low, we can't risk him getting found. Same for flower, but tell her to keep an eye on the murderer. I have a bad feeling about that man."

They came upon an old house, entering through one of the broken windows.

"So, how far along are they?"

"Almost there. Give me another month, maybe two and I'll have the first batch done. After that, making more like them should be childs-play." A bang was heard as they opened a trapdoor, the piece of wood hitting the ground hard.

"At least there's some good news here. My experiments on the other hand are not going so well."

"Oh" The first one asked as they walked through a barely lit corridor.

"Hrrrr, it's annoying. No matter how I change the dosage, they all either fail or show no results at all. At least half of my specimens are either dead or yields no changes at all. Am I overlooking something?"

As they both walked forward, each deep in thought, several doors were beginning to emerge on each side, and the further down they went, the doors became more numerous.

"Maybe…" He looked over. "Maybe it isn't the amount you inject, or the amount of times you inject it, but the potency. Maybe the dosage simply is to strong when they die, not because they're given too much, but because the strength they're given rips them apart. In a way, maybe their chakra coils implodes upon themselves."

"Hmmmm, maybe." They walked past a cell where the muttering of 'Draw a circle, there the earth.' Were repeated over and over. "One of the people that survived?"

"Heh, yeah. Poor sap's completely broken. His pain was, and still is, quite great fortunately enough. Gives me the chance to keep an eye at the deterioration of the full-grown human body when injected with it. So far, I have got SOME satisfying results, but then again, I think your idea might work. It may take some time to find a safe, but satisfying way to reduce the potency, but I believe it's totally possible to achieve."

The person nodded. "Indeed, and he deserves it after trying to attack you in my presence."

He grabbed his heart. "Aww, I'm touched, but sadly enough, I'm not that into guys. If I was though, I would totally give you a chance."

The slight movement gave the intention that he shrugged. "Well, thank god for that. The only person's that's getting bum-raped is the lucky girl. Experimentation is always fun after all."

*Snort* "And they call me dirty?"

They opened a door, leading to another corridor, but this time, nothing lined the walls but pure rock.

"What about the Hokage?"

He stopped, seeming to let his head drop back before letting out a sigh.

"You want an honest answer? I really don't know. I just KNOW that he at least has an inkling that something is happening underneath his nose. Heck, for all I know, he knows absolutely all we know. He IS called the professor and the god of ninjas for a reason after all… Damn."

"That is… quite troubling. If he ever confronts any of us, we may have to blow up this whole place and leave Konoha. That will set us back maybe two years, something we can't let happen."

"I know dammit, why do you think I made that mind altering Jutsu? It may not be able to change the mind of people with a strong will, or great amount of chakra, but at least it has been enough to wipe out the mind of those who discovered our labs, intentionally or not."

"True."

A silence followed as they walked down the tunnel, a slight light slowly growing.

"Shit."

"What?"

"One of my clones dispelled, my apartment has been set on fire. I have to get to the Hokage a bit quick, or he will suspect more than he already does. The perpetrator on the other hand will be a 'Voluntary' guinea pig for our cause."

"Do that, I will continue our work."

"Heh, see you later. I'll be back when I get my new home."

"Wakatta."

He pressed a hand on the wall and poured some chakra in it. After a series of clicks and other sounds, a hidden door opened, and a staircase behind it.

"Heh, this will be fun."

With that he left.

Once he entered the surface through a back alley, he could clearly see the light emitting from his, now, former apartment.

"Tsk, I'm happy I never have anything of worth in it."

He jumped onto a roof, beginning his trek towards toward the Hokages' tower, though he was stopped by someone.

"Ahh, there you are Naruto."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN… Blah, I bet that basically all of you could guess that one of the guys was Naruto. Pretty much a no-brainer. BUTTTTTTTTT Who the hell is the other person? I gave two hints a- *Watches people frantically read the story again.*…okay then.**

**Anyway, as I have already said. This story is generally going to be a Frankenstein. Generally, I have no idea how this story will turn out, or what will be in it. I do have the plot though, so I'm not that bad off really.**

**Anyway, that's all for now. Prologue is short because… Because it just is, okay… Yeah, I have no better excuse. See you next time.**

**PS. You have no idea how hard it was to come up with a name for this sucker -_-**


End file.
